Donde todo empezó
by hero-chigi dattebayo
Summary: El lugar donde todo empezó y donde todo sigue su curso... versión de Escocia Escocia & Nyo! Italia del Norte.
1. Donde todo empezó

**Donde todo empezó**

* * *

Las calles de Florencia suelen tranquilizar los ánimos de cualquiera. Es una ciudad hermosa con gran prestigio y turismo. Pero lo que más amo de ella es que ahí está mi corazón.

Pasar cada tarde recorriendo sus vastas calles, notar el movimiento de cada una de aquellas personas; ver sonrisas, miradas, amores y tristezas en un mismo lugar… es apabullante.

Sé que en todos lados es igual para mis iguales, pero no puedo evitarlo, amo Florencia con cada parte de mi ser: los escaparates, las tiendas, los grupos de amigos y turistas, ¡todo!

**_Eres una egoísta…_**

Me detengo unos instantes; mi sonrisa se queda fija en mis labios pero, lo que menos quiero es sonreír…

**_¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz con lo que tienes?_**

Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de mis labios hace unas horas.

**_¡Agradece a la vida lo que te ha brindado!_**

Mis labios tiemblan involuntariamente, mi vista comienza a fallarme, como si algo la nublara y aquel nudo no se ha ido del todo de mi garganta.

_Tú no lo entiendes..._

_Es tan injusto…_

_¿Por qué ellos sí y nosotros…?_

_Esa es nuestra suerte, somos más fuertes y sin embargo…_

_Tengo miedo…_

_Nunca pedí ser esto…_

**_Son todas tan egoístas…_**

Esas voces que no se van: las voces de mis iguales. Las voces que lamentan su suerte y yo sin comprender su egoísmo. ¿Por qué no pueden tratar de sonreír y agradecer lo que tienen?

**— Al menos no están solos… no como yo…**

Susurra mi voz con melancolía, pero nuevamente las lágrimas se niegan a salir y el nudo se reguarda en algún lugar de mi garganta. Y esa sonrisa vuelve a filtrarse en mis labios. No hay más remedio que seguir por este camino; no lo hay…

**— Vas a caerte mocosa…**

¿Eh? Mi rostro gira hacia la derecha, mis ojos se enfocan en dos pupilas verde esmeralda, una sonrisa torcida, unos cabellos rojos cual fuego y…

**— Ese vicio solo hará que nadie más se te acerque… — **esbozo una sonrisa nuevamente para saludarlo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Precisamente tú, entre todos… siempre eres tú.

**— Tsk como si eso me importara… no me digas que estabas a punto de llorar…**

**— Ja ja ja ja quizás sí… pero no… **

Así fue desde la primera vez ¿verdad? Siempre diciendo cosas fuera de lugar, y sin embargo yo…

Pero es diferente, no eres lo mismo que yo y por lo tanto no es fácil. Mejor olvidar, mejor dejar todo de lado, y sonreír, y hacer como que nada pasa y… y…

**— Vamos por un buen vaso de whisky… **

De nuevo tu voz me trae de vuelta ¿Cómo lo logras? Es mejor no saberlo. Te sigo con paso lento sin fijarme muy bien en lo que haces. Siempre es así, viendo tu espalda… viendo cómo te marchas.

**— ¡Cierto! Sería bueno comprarles algo a los ****_bambinis_**** de ****_fratello_****. **

Mis pasos son ahora más rítmicos y alegres, lo noto por mi reflejo en los vidrios de los aparadores. No quiero detenerme a pensar en ellos, en los míos, tampoco en ti y los tuyos. ¡Esto es tan ridículo! Cuando tú y yo somos casi lo mismo; y ese casi es el que provoca que todo este mal. Y mientras finjo interesarme en algunas cosas vanas en los escaparates sigues mis pasos.

**_… y entonces para llamar la atención te portas brusco porque es la única forma que sabes de hacerlo._**

**_¡Eso que importa! Pueden estar tras de mi millones. Jé!, será divertido asustar matones italianos…_**

**_Hey mocosa… Tu… Deja de estar de llorica…_**

**_Tsk sólo quería burlarme de ti… No es como si me interesaras…_**

Y a pesar de todas tus palabras, aun estás aquí. Por fin una sonrisa real se asoma en mis labios, y mi corazón salta y mis mejillas se vuelven cálidas. ¿Lo entiendes? Yo… no sé qué me pasa, en mi vida jamás me había visto así, como estoy en el reflejo. Con esa mirada brillante y esa emoción que se nota en mi cuerpo, reacciones que sólo tú causas y no sé cuándo ni cómo comenzó todo pero, mi reflejo…

_Mi reflejo…_

Mi rostro en un cuerpo ajeno, pues veo esas ropas que jamás seré capaz de usar. Ropas color crema y de dulces figuras. De un tamaño diferente a mi talla normal y que como mujer debería poder lucir. Sé que es esto lo que sientes mi amada _sorella_, sé que es por esto que tu voz suena egoísta y con rabia al pensar en lo que podrías tener pero te es negado. ¡Lo entiendo! Y sin embargo… sigo pensando que ésta mal lo que sientes.

**— Ve… ¡vamos a comprarle algo a mis sobrinos!**

Giro mi rostro hacia donde te encuentras. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué es ese rubor en tus mejillas?

Entiendo… son solo cosas que sueño porque tu semblante es el mismo de siempre y veo que te irrita el entrar en una tienda así. Un puchero se forma en mis labios.

**— No tienes que entrar… pero espérame un momento ¿Si? **

No espero tu respuesta pues no la necesito. Sé que estarás ahí cuando salga cargada de cosas lo sé.

Tantas cosas hermosas, pequeñas y llenas de una ternura que nunca me imaginé, me acerco a cada ropita, juguete o novedad. ¿Qué les podría llevar? Hace un tiempo que no les veo y no sé qué les quedaría bien. Me acerco a un muñeco que está en una estantería; al tomarlo entre mis brazos una de las empleadas se me acerca con una sonrisa real en los labios.

Me explica tantas cosas, que aprendo con una emoción inimaginable. Es tan bello todo lo que me cuenta, que unas ansias se apoderan de mi ser, las mismas que tiene mi _sorella_ he de suponer. Pero es que lo entiendo, entiendo lo que es añorar algo que no puedes tener, algo que deseas poseer con la persona amada y que jamás podrás darle.

_No es importante_

Me repito una y otra vez. Está mal desear algo que no tienes. Agradece lo que la vida te ha brindado.

Al salir ahí estas, como siempre fumando otro cigarrillo. Mi corazón se agita al cruzar un pensamiento por mi cabeza y sin dudarlo dos veces me acerco a ti, aun con las manos llenas de bolsas con distintos artículos.

**— Perdona la espera pero… ¡te pille!**

Exclamo con diversión quitando aquel cigarrillo de tus labios y corriendo hacia el que siempre es nuestro lugar de encuentro.

* * *

**— ¿Qué hace este bastardo en mi casa?**

_Fratello_ siempre es así. Pero eso no importa, España me ha prestado al pequeño Angello y es tan adorable que no puedo evitar acercarme a ti para que le veas. Ignorando las ansias asesinas de mis hermanos, tan sólo observo a ese pequeño ser en mis brazos.

¿Qué sentirá Chiara cuando lo ve? Cuando tiene a ambos en sus brazos. Por muy estúpido que suene son también de ella, pues es la secundaria nación del Sur de Italia así que, si veneciano tuviera uno, ¿yo como me sentiría? Los pensamientos desaparecen de mi mente cuando ese pequeño ser se evapora de mis brazos.

**— ¿Scott? ¿Q-qué h-haces? **

Un sonrojo se apodera de mi rostro al sentir tus manos sobre mi cintura y luego simplemente caigo sobre tu hombro de una forma francamente inadecuada.

**— ¡B-bájame!**

Exclamo con verdadera vergüenza, no puedo escuchar lo que Romano habla contigo porque estoy muy ocupada tratando de bajarme de tu hombro. Y es que ¡Todo está de cabeza!

* * *

**— ¡SCOTT KIRKLAND BAJAME YA!**

Por fin te detienes, después de muchos minutos de caminata; creo que _fratello_ dijo algo sobre la mafia pero estoy tan mareada que… y nuevamente siento como tus manos me toman con una delicadeza inimaginable. Mis pies nuevamente están sobre tierra firme pero todo ese movimiento me ha dejado francamente mareada. Mis manos se posan sobre tu pecho para buscar algo de equilibrio y recuperar fuerzas. ¿Cómo aguanta Feliciano que lo cargue así Alemania?

Cuando por fin regresa mi equilibrio mi rostro se alza para ver el tuyo.

**— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Diablos mi ****_fratello_**** se enfadó mucho. Bueno ya tendré que hablar con él y entonces…**

Tu mirada es seria. Nunca te había visto así antes. ¿Estás molesto? Yo debería estar aún más molesta contigo por todo lo que hiciste y… y tu mano se posa sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mis cabellos con ternura.

¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Por qué tus labios forman una sonrisa extraña? ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón se agita? ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo? Cuando podrías estar con cualquier persona, en cualquier otro lugar y no soportar los caprichos de una mocosa que…

**— Mentirosa… eres una maldita mentirosa. Sonríes como estúpida cuando sabes muy bien que los odias; eres tan abnegada que das asco, deja de lamentarte por esas estupideces, deja de auto engañarte y…**

**— Esta bien, sé que es frustrante para ti pero… ¡así soy! N-no q-quiero… causarles problemas — **mi voz se entrecorta y las calles parecen tan sombrías **— no tienen p-porque s-saberlo…**

**— ¡BASTA!**

**— Pero es verdad… sólo soy algo que tiene un fin, el de vivir para proteger a la nación principal por eso yo…**

Mis parpados se abren a todo lo que dan por la sorpresa, un cosquilleo inesperado surge en mis labios y recorre mi cuerpo hasta la base de mi abdomen, es como si un nerviosismo inesperado se instalara ahí. ¿Por qué tu…?

Me hace falta la respiración cuando siento como tus labios se mueven sobre los míos provocando que ese cosquilleo suba y baje en mi cuerpo. Tu mano se posa sobre mi cintura, las mías se aferran a tu camisa con un tenue temblor que nunca había sentido. Por fin cierro mis ojos, aunque sea un sueño, aunque sea un instante yo quiero…

Siento algo cálido y húmedo sobre mis labios; mi ser completo tiembla y ¿Ese martilleo en mis oídos es mi corazón? Mis labios se entre abren con la necesidad de saber, de sentirte y ser contigo.

Con lentitud mis manos suben hasta tus hombros y llegan a posarse en el cuello para atraerte más hacia a mí. Y ese ósculo es… no puedo explicarlo, siento tantas cosas con el rose de tu lengua en mi boca… tu sabor es el del whisky, un licor reposado y con cuerpo, como ya me habías mencionado. Así sabes pero también es suave y al mismo tiempo me marea, me hace falta la respiración y no quiero dejar de surtirte, de temblar entre tus brazos de sentirme completa…

¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es lástima?

Trato de separarme de ti al pensar en esto último y no puedo, tus manos se aferran a mi cintura con una fuerza que quema. Y tus labios danzan con una fiereza de la que no tenía conocimiento. ¡Me asfixia! Esta sensación, sentir que…

_Deus… An hoc fieri potest?Che non é un sogno per favore…_

Fuerza, fuego, desliz, son tantas cosas… ¿_Sorella_ tú las has sentido con Isabel? Y de nuevo tan sólo un toque, y un suspiro sale de mis labios. El bendito aire regresa a mis pulmones y no puedo, no me atrevo a mirarte a los ojos. ¿Fue un error? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí? ¿Por qué aun no te has alejado? ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Los segundos parecen eternos al esperar tus palabras. Mi rostro se alza para observarte porque la curiosidad es mucha y por mucho que quiera huir tú… no me has soltado.

Tú mirada fija sobre la mía y el color en mis mejillas sube al notar cómo te tengo agarrado. Y mi cuerpo no responde ¿Te pasa a ti? ¿Por eso no me has soltado?

**— Si quieres llorar esa bien… así de llorica eres mocosa. Pero que no sea frente a nadie más ¿me oíste? ¡Tsk! Eres tan molesta…**

¿Llorar? ¿En qué momento comencé a llorar? Ahora puedo sentirlo en mis mejillas gracias al aire que nos rodea pero, ¿por qué dices eso?

**— Sí que eres tonta. No te permito que hagas estas estupideces si no estoy YO contigo…**

Mis mejillas acumulan aún más sangre de la que ya tenían y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

_— Una dolce melodía di fantastico sogno ed in mezzo alle languide poesie, della diafana pioggia tu mi regalavi._

Tus mejillas se tornan de un color rosado. Mi corazón palpita y se llena de regocijo.

**— D-deja de fantasear… **

Tus manos por fin me sueltan y debo dejarte ir. Ah…_l'amore immortale in quegli attimi di eterne promesse._

**— ¿Qué esperas? ¡No volveré a cargarte mocosa! — **murmuras dándome la espalda. ¿Por qué tan agitado? ¿Por qué no me das la cara? ¿Por qué…?

Y sin pensarlo, sin preverlo tomo tu mano con valentía. Tengo tanto miedo, tanto que quiero salir corriendo.

Sorpresa la mía, cuando presionas mi mano, y jalas de mí hacia aquel lugar.

Ese lugar donde todo empezó y donde todo sigue su curso.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora: _**

_ ¿Alguien tiene reviews en forma de tomatitos para Chigi?_

_¡Esperen pronto la perspectiva de Scott! by Hero_

* * *

_Deus… An hoc fieri potest? – _del latín: Dios ¿es esto posible?

_Che non é un sogno per favore… –_del italiano: Que no sea un sueño, por favor

_Una dolce melodía di fantastico sogno ed in mezzo alle languide poesie, della diafana pioggia tu mi regalavi_ – del italiano: Una dulce melodía de fantástico sueño, y en medio de la lánguida poesía, la diáfano lluvia que tú me regalaste

_l'amore immortale in quegli attimi di eterne promesse – _del italiano: el amor inmortal, en esos momentos de promesas eternas


	2. Mocosa

**Mocosa**

* * *

Dos botellas de whisky, y contando. No es como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa, como ir a tocar la gaita a mi casa o beber solo en cualquier risco en las montañas escocesas. Pero hoy no tenía muchas ganas de ir más lejos, hoy quise quedarme en un bar, en las inmediaciones entre Italia y Francia. Hoy quise esperar a que algún tipo viniera a buscarme pelea para poder desquitar mi ira rompiéndole a alguien la cara.

Y sin embargo, en todo este tiempo, nadie se me había acercado siquiera. Ya bien entrada la noche, y nadie había intentado nada en mi contra ¿qué demonios pasaba en los bares actuales? Recuerdo los felices días en que con sólo mirar a un tipo, éste se te iba encima sin preguntar. Ahora todos son un montón de niñitas lloronas que vienen a ahogar sus penas en alcohol en lugar de desquitarlas a golpes como lo hacen los hombres.

Tsk… ahora que lo pienso debí haber golpeado al enano idiota de Arthur, quizá de esa forma lo habría provocado lo suficiente como para tener un buen enfrentamiento, cosa que a ambos nos hace falta.

Y no lo hice, más que otra cosa porque presumí que ya había sido bastante por un día. Arruiné la llegada al mundo de su primogénita con un bello espectáculo fúnebre: un ataúd cubierto con la bandera de Francia y otro más pequeño de color blanco. ¡Toda una obra de arte! Y luego esos idiotas reclamando, ¡bah! No entienden que sólo fue una broma… una con bastante clase además, no eran ataúdes de madera corrientes, debo decir.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al recordar lo furioso que estaba Arthur con mi regalito. Eso le enseñará a no ignorarme en público. Nadie ignora a Escocia, ¡nadie! Al menos así, la próxima vez recordará avisarme de la llegada de sus futuros hijos al mundo ¿no es cierto? Más le vale, o recibirá más regalitos hasta aprender.

No es como si su vida, la de su franchute idiota o la vida de su estúpida hijita nueva me importaran. Lo que me interesa es no quedar en ridículo, como el tipo que a pesar de ser el hermano mayor, no está enterado de nada, ni siquiera de que su imbécil hermanito se revolcó con un francés idiota y tuvieron, de manera prematura, una rubia, y seguramente desafortunada hijita.

Pobre niña, la compadezco: un padre imbécil y enano y una madre barbada y pervertida. Si fuera ella, me suicidaría a la menor provocación.

Voy por la tercera botella y ni por ello comienzo a ver borroso. Con el paso de los siglos me he hecho resistente y hace falta mucho para emborracharme a gusto. No como el idiota England, que con unos pocos sorbos de simple ron queda tirado en el piso. Y aun así, en momentos como este desearía poder quedar ebrio mucho más rápido.

-Vino, per favore – escuché a alguien hablar a mi lado en la barra y no pude evitar reírme ¿qué clase de mocosa consentida iba a un bar y pedía vino? La clase de mocosa consentida que me mira reírme a carcajadas con cara de no entender por qué me estoy burlando.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! _Vino per favore_ – me burlé de ella con más claridad, imitando su tonito chillón y torpe.

-Disculpe ¿qué es tan gracioso? - ¡y todavía lo pregunta! Es tan hilarante…

-Vino… ju, ju, vino… ¡aquí no se bebe vino mocosa! Si vas a venir a un bar, al menos bebe algo decente o lárgate a tomar té como las señoritas pesadas – y le ofrecí mi botella, pegándosela casi a la cara - ¿ves esto? Esto es whisky, ¡esto es una bebida de verdad!

Luego de esa expresión de asombro, una de reproche acompañada de un sonrojo - ¡el vino es una bebida de verdad! ¿Nunca lo has probado? Es fino y delicioso… ¡es magnífico!

Vaya que tenía carácter la mocosa… y sin embargo sus piernas temblaban de miedo mientras me gritaba defendiendo su bebida predilecta.

-¡Qué idiotez! Una bebida no tiene que ser fina y deliciosa, ¡el punto de ser una bebida es tener un sabor fuerte y ponerte ebrio en unos momentos! Anda ¡si vas a beber en serio bebe esto! ¿O tienes miedo mocosa?

-Ve… - se le quedó viendo a mi botella como una tonta – n-no soy una mocosa ¡no lo soy! Ve… - tenía miedo, podía olerlo y con todo, no cedía. Además esa estúpida muletilla la he escuchado en algún lado ¿acaso ella es…?

-Espera, yo te conozco… -quité la botella de su cara – eres una nación… quizá ¿alguno de los lloricas italianos?

-¡Si! Soy la Nación secundaria de Italia del Norte – me ofreció su mano a modo de saludo, la cual por supuesto que no tomé.

-Ah… ya lo sabía, hablas como tonta, vistes como tonta y además bebes como una tonta – poco a poco, la mocosa bajó su mano y volvió a apoyarse en la barra.

Una cosa que me pregunté es ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo esa niña allí? Por otro lado, si ya notó que no es de mi agrado ¿por qué demonios no se ha ido? Más llamativo todavía fue ¿por qué estaba sola?

-¿Y tus amiguitas? ¿No tienes amiguitas así de mocosas como tú? – sí, la verdad me había entrado la curiosidad, no porque me importara ella, sino porque quizá sería información valiosa.

-¿Amigas? ¿Te refieres a Sakura y Monika? – me preguntó con un semblante patético, mientras se miraba en el espejo detrás del cantinero – están ocupadas, sus parejas, sus familias y sus trabajos y todas esas cosas… n-no tienen mucho tiempo para hablar conmigo – qué cara más patética la de esta mocosa, y aun así, ¿ha vuelto a sonreír? – p-pero está bien ¡están muy felices! Sakura es más fuerte ahora y Monika habla más y convive con otras personas ¡están muy cambiadas! Eso… me alegra muchísimo, ve… – bah, ¿a quién mierda quiere engañar? Aun cuando sonríe se ve patéticamente triste.

-¿Y qué tú no tienes pareja, familia y trabajo? Deberías estar haciendo cosas más productivas que estar pidiendo vinito en una cantina de mala muerte, mocosa. Eso déjaselo a los tipos duros y a las marimacho – seguí bebiendo mi vaso, el cual llenaba una y otra vez sin que me importase nada más, claro exceptuando las respuestas de la niñita tonta. Si me cuenta suficiente quizá pueda venderlo a los paparazzi de mi país.

-No tengo pareja, estoy bien así… mi familia, bueno… fratello Feliciano está con Alemania, fratello Romano tuvo a sus bebés ¡una parejita! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Son unos bambinis hermosos! – en realidad me importaba muy poco si los mocosos estaban hermosos o no, ¡maldito parloteo de señorita! – y mi sorella Chiara… ella… - de nuevo triste ¿eh? – se está recuperando de la cesárea y… bueno, se enojó un poco conmigo porque le grité sin querer – oh… ¿era eso?

-Momento, ¿tu hermana tuvo un bebé también? Los italianos se reproducen como un montón de malditos conejos.

-¡No! No lo entiendes… o ¿no estás enterado? Chiara, mi sorella es la nación secundaria de Italia del Sur… y, bueno…

-Si vas a decir algo dilo completo, odio que la gente dude en terminar algo que ya empezó a decir, gente estúpida que se da sus aires, como para darme a entender que van a decir algo triste o complejo.

-Ve… l-lo siento – y de nuevo esa expresión idiota… ¿Qué no entiende que si alguien la ve haciendo esos sonidos raros y poniendo esas caras de mártir en un lugar así, lo más seguro es que cualquiera, por lo menos, la asalte?

-Ten – le ofrecí de nuevo – no me digas nada, no me interesa, pero si vas a beber, que sea algo bueno, anda – le di mi propio vaso y lo llené frente a sus ojos – ahí tienes, tómatelo – le exigí.

-Ve… p-pero yo no bebo cosas como…

-¡Lo sabía! Eres una mocosa mimada. ¡Largo de aquí antes de que llame al orfanato para decir que se les perdió una mocosa tonta!

-Ve… no soy mocosa ¡tengo nombre! ¡Me llamo Alice! – ah sí… ahí está. Finalmente está perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno… _Alice_… - me burlé de su tonito – si viniste aquí fue para beber, y si piensas contradecirme cuando te digo mocosa, hazlo con hechos, ¡actúa! – acerqué más mi vaso a ella – bebe, o te seguiré llamando mocosa cobarde hasta hartarme.

-Ve… ve… ve… - seguía haciendo esos sonidillos idiotas mientras miraba el recipiente que le estaba ofreciendo, y una de sus manos se dirigió a tomarlo. Cuando ya lo tenía entre sus dos manos, me miró de nuevo, dudando.

-¿Y bien? – le presioné más, sólo un pequeño empujoncito para que, con manos temblorosas, levantara el vaso y lo llevara a sus labios, tomando todo de golpe.

De inmediato, sus ojos miel se cerraron con fuerza y soltando el vaso en la barra comenzó a toser sin control. Yo me burlé de ella, riendo a carcajadas de su reacción.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¿Ves lo que pasa por no estar acostumbrada a beber de lo mejor? ¡Eres una mocosa muy débil! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! – apagué mi cigarro más reciente y comencé a calmarme, para poder beber lo que ya estaba sirviendo, mientras ella me miraba con reproche, a pesar de que su tos no había parado.

-¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! Sabes que es verdad niña… - bebí el contenido de mi vaso de un solo trago para demostrarle lo que un garganta fuerte podía hacer - ¡ah! ¿Ves? Así es como toma un hombre – sonreí socarronamente mientras llevaba un nuevo cigarro a mis labios.

Poco a poco, la tos comenzó a menguar, no así el brillo de reproche en esos ojos llorosos – ¡cof! N-no soy un hombre… soy ¡cof! ¡Soy una chica! ¡cof! – trató de aclararse la garganta y de apaciguar esa respiración agitada y sonreí. Esa mocosa idiota tenía carácter, a pesar de todo.

-Bien, eres una mocosa débil y tonta, pero valiente, supongo… - pedí un vaso nuevo para ella y se lo puse enfrente – ten, hasta que tus problemas se olviden niña, ¡esa es la idea de venir a beber a un bar! – le serví de nuevo, esta vez uno doble.

No me pareció que mis acciones le agradaran mucho, de hecho dudó un poco y luego me miró, durante un momento que se me antojó excesivo. Ya estaba a punto de darle una bofetada o algo para que reaccionara cuando, con una determinación sacada de quién sabía dónde, se bebió sin parar todo el contenido del vaso.

-¡Wow! – aplaudí brevemente dejando el cigarro en mi boca, para luego beber yo mismo un vaso más - ¿ves como no era tan difícil, niña? ¡Sigue así y pronto serás profesional! – comenté.

Ella hizo un gesto parecido al anterior, pero esta vez no comenzó a toser como una loca, sino que aguantó valientemente y me retó poniendo su vasito de nuevo en la barra con un golpe sonoro, como para llamar mi atención.

-Ese es el espíritu mocosa – serví ambos vasos con tragos dobles y tomé el mío mientras ella tomaba el suyo – ¡por nuestros _queridos _hermanos! – brindé con un claro tonito irónico – y por sus nuevos y muy _adorables_ bebés ju, ju, ju, ju…

-¡Por nuestros sobrinos! ¡Ve!

Pero evidentemente… la mocosa tonta no lo entendió así.

* * *

-V-ve…

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me ponía así.

-S-sorella… ¡hip! la mía sorella… snif

No estoy muy seguro de exactamente dónde vine a meterme; no estoy muy seguro de quién es esta mocosa idiota; no estoy muy seguro de cuánto he tomado o de qué horas son.

-Pohr que nho te cahias mocosah, tu tohnta hermana no loh valeh, hs una tohnta…

-Nho! ¡T no 'ntiendes! ¡hip! Mi s'rella stá trihste pohr quie… ¡hip! Por quie… 's una n'ción s'cundariah.

-¿Y ehso quhe? Tú tahmbién y no haces dramah por quhe tu hermano el tomahtito andahnte tuvo dos mocosohs y eia sóhlo uno.

La mocosa esa me miró detenidamente, como si me tuviera piedad… odio esas estúpidas miradas que parecen como de lástima ¡no necesito la lástima de nadie! Y luego bajó la cara y me pareció la figura más triste que había visto en toda mi vida.

-Nho 's eso… 's quie… ella nunca p'drá t'ner bebés… nunca p'drá darle un bebé a la p'rsona quie ama… a Is'bel

Me le quedé viendo un momento, tratando de comprender con mi mente ahogada en alcohol lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Spera… dijisteh que se staba recuperando de unha ces… cessra… cesáreah… ¿no tuhvo un bebé?

Y de nuevo me miró con esa tristeza… pero había algo en ello que me decía que no era lástima que sintiera por mí, y si no sentía lástima por mí ¿la sentía entonces por su hermana?

-¿No s'bes cuál 's el d'stino de las n'ciones secund'rias? – me preguntó sin dejar de mirarme, sus ojos brillando como si estuviera a punto de llorar y se estuviera aguantando.

-Nho, nho lo sé… - "y no me interesa" quise decir, pero por alguna razón, no lo dije. Sólo bebí de mi vaso y me quedé esperando a ver si se decidía a hablar de ello.

-Las n'ciones s'cundarias nos last'mamos si la n'ción pirimariah se l'stima – dijo tan claro como pudo, mirando su vaso con nostalgia – no s'bíamos nada d eso, apen's nos dijer'n… quie una n'ción sec'ndaria existe p'ra poroteger a la n'ción pirimariah…

Mientras ella daba otro pequeño sorbo, procesé esa información… entonces ¿las naciones secundarias sólo existen para ser heridas en lugar de las naciones primarias? ¿Cómo un seguro de vida?

Miré a la mocosa tonta sentada a mi lado. Tan delicada y llena de sueños idiotas, tan simplona y engañosamente alegre… y su destino era sufrir si el tal Feliciano era herido. Pero entonces… ¿la tal Chiara estaba recuperándose de la cesárea de su hermano Lovino? ¿Él tuvo a los bebés y ella se llevó la herida? ¿Qué clase de trampa del puto destino era esa? Y si el imbécil italiano ese es herido de muerte… ¿es ella la que morirá? La española idiota de la que está enamorada será quien sufra un funeral. Las naciones primarias seguirán siempre con sus malditas vidas felices, mientras que las naciones secundarias se joden… ¡eso es una putada!

Pensé en las naciones primarias… todos son hombres, o al menos la gran mayoría, y las naciones secundarias, son en su mayoría mujeres, ¿y son ellas las que tienen que sufrir? ¡Eso no es de caballeros! Además, si lo que dice la mocosa esta es cierto… ¡una nación secundaria no puede tener descendencia! Si llegara a morir ¿quién cuidaría de su hijo o hija?

-Sehguros de vihda… eso sonh las nacionhes sehcundarias… - susurré, como para que supiera que le había entendido – pehro, ¿no _deben_ tehner hijohs o no _pueden_ tenehrlos?

-Ve… - suspiró ella – n-noh p'demos, nu'stros cuerp's no pued'n t'ner bebés…

¡Una putada! Ellas que son mujeres y que tienen un instinto maternal más desarrollado, no pueden tener hijos; y los idiotas naciones primarias, aunque son hombres, la naturaleza les ha permitido procrear… ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo no va a estar encabronada la hermana de esta mocosa? Yo lo estaría… ya me habría cargado a mi nación primaria o le habría hecho sufrir el más profundo dolor emocional sólo por el hecho de ser lo que es…

Gracias al cielo no tengo una nación secundaria o ya me habría dado mi merecido…

-'s una egoísta… deb'ría 'star feliz c'n lo quie tiene…

Su voz rompió mis cavilaciones, ¿qué diablos estaba diciendo esta niña? Y cuando la miré, de nuevo contemplé en ella esa tristeza profunda que, estoy seguro, nadie más ha visto.

Yo ya conocía a esta niña, la había visto un par de veces en mi vida en alguna reunión a la que fui obligado a asistir. Nada importante, el clon estúpidamente feliz de Italia del Norte, ambos enclenques, ambos enanos, ambos dotados de una idiotez profunda y una estúpida sonrisa feliz que me hacía sentir asqueado. Nadie que conozca la vida tal cual es, nadie que haya sufrido de guerras constantes y carencias de todo tipo sonríe de esa estúpida manera.

Y sin embargo, ésta mocosa frente a mí llegó sonriendo y sé que seguirá sonriendo de esa estúpida manera, a pesar de que sabe que un día de estos, quizá mientras esté regando sus plantas, o dando un paseo, o alimentando a las palomas o simplemente sentada leyendo un libro, morirá para que su nación primaria no muera. Caerá muerta llena de heridas que ella no ocasionó… sufrirá una agonía que no debía sufrir… sola.

Y un nuevo pensamiento vino a mi mente… ¿no había dicho esta niña que todo este tiempo había estado sola? No tiene cerca a sus amigas, porque ellas tienen a alguien con quien estar… no tiene ya a su familia, porque todos sus imbéciles hermanos están con sus parejas, pero… ¿y ella?

-Mi s'rella tieneh a Is'bel, tieneh a su mafia... tieneh a B'lgica y Hol'nda… ella tieneh f'licidad, y much's cosas ¿por quie d'sea lo quie no puedeh t'ner? S muy 'goísta… - se acurrucó en sus propios brazos sobre la barra – y dice quie soy una tontah y noh 'ntiendo nadah… ¡se en'jó conmigoh!

Algo parecido al respeto nació en mí al verla ahí. Una mocosa tonta y vulnerable, contándole esto a un extraño y bastante brusco país, sabiendo que estaba sola y que moriría sola y aun así se preocupa de su idiota hermana… ¡mocosa tarada!

-Déjalah, no entiehnde una mierhda. Así sohn los hermahnos… lo tiehnen tohdo y se quejan, tienehn familia y el favohr de la estúpida Reina y se pavohnean por ahí cohn su estúpidho novioh francés que solíah ser tu amigoh y a pesarh de que lo tiehnen todo, lloriqueahn como estúpidohs pohr sus excolohnias cohmo si su vida fuerah en verdad una miehrda, mientrahs que a ti te llevah el diabloh y quierehs tu maldita independenciah que no te dahn sóloh por que sohn unos hijos de puhta y nho te dejahn ir, pehro tahmpoco te hacehn caso parah nadah y entohnces para llamar la atehnción te cohmportas bruscoh porhque es la únicah fohrma en quhe sabes hacerloh, y cuahndo tiehnen hijos, ni sihquiera teh avisahn y te entehras por bohca de alguiehn más y teh das cuenta de quhe ni sihquiera ehres pahrte de la puhta familiah y qhue tohdo el mundoh se buhrla dhe ti pohr que no te avisahron y cuandoh quiehres lavahr tu honor y hacerles unha pequeña bromihta, se enhojan y te hacen vher como un maldihto maniáticoh qhue desearíahn qhue se pudriehra en el infiernoh y desaparehciera dhe una vez dhe la fhaz de la Tiehrra parah que dhejara de causar problehmas y revueltas.

Bebí mi whisky con furia y me serví más, sin detenerme mucho a pensar en lo que había dicho. La verdad no quería ni repasar esas palabras para no darme a mí mismo un susto de muerte. Es una estupidez, pero supongo que cuando bebo de más se me suelta la maldita lengua. Qué bueno que tengo resistencia, así no dejo mis pensamientos al aire cuando me voy a beber con alguien y sigo en control de mí mismo siempre.

Hacía muchos siglos que no me pasaba esta mierda, sentirme algo ebrio y hablar de más. Y las veces que sucedió en el pasado (quizá no más de dos o tres), siempre con humanos desconocidos, siempre solo… nunca con una mocosa sin resistencia al alcohol en su primera borrachera con whisky, nunca con alguien que sé que va a vivir lo suficiente como para poder echarme en cara lo que estoy diciendo, nunca con alguien cuyos problemas no me importan en lo más mínimo y sin embargo, causaron algún efecto en mi ánimo.

Bah… igual y ya se quedó dormida y no escuchó nada de lo que le dije…

-Pf… qhue miehrda… - seguí bebiendo hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a caer a mi lado lentamente. La vi y no quise hacer nada, no quise arriesgarme a que me arrestaran por andar de coscolino con una mocosa tonta, probablemente menor de edad en un bar de mala muerte. Pero seguía cayendo y finalmente, cayó sobre mi hombro, sus posaderas a punto de salirse del precario banquito en el que estaba sentada.

-Mosohsa idiohta – la acomodé de nuevo sobre la barra y seguí ignorándola, bebiendo sin control alguno hasta terminar la botella. ¿Cuántas nos tomamos entre los dos? Bah, le cobraré a la mocosa luego la mitad de lo consumido, aunque claramente ella bebió muchísimo menos que yo.

-Lha nhenitah she eshtá cahyendoh… ¿y shi la llehvamosh a cahsitah? – preguntó un borracho impertinente a sus apestosos amigos al pasar por la barra. Miré a la cantinera, una tipa con cara de tonta que extrañamente también se me hacía conocida, pero que me cayó mal por mirarme con esa expresión desaprobatoria. ¿Qué carajos esperaba que yo hiciera?

Pero una extraña furia me atrapó cuando el muy imbécil metió la mano bajo su falda para tocarle las posaderas y no pude evitarlo, algo en ello me pareció enfermizamente repulsivo.

Me puse de pie y de un solo movimiento le partí la pérfida muñeca de la mano con la que osó tocarla y luego le di un golpe tan certero, que sentí como su nariz se rompía bajo mi puño.

-¿Seguhro quieres llevarla a casitah imbéhcil? Yo creoh que nho… - sonreí sádicamente a sus pestilentes amigos y luego cargué a la mocosa idiota como un saco de papas. Pésima idea, su faldita miniatura permitía ver, a cualquiera que estuviera más bajo que yo, su ropa interior, así que desistí y mejor la cargué con ambos brazos, como en los cuentos idiotas se carga a las princesas… debo verme como un imbécil.

-¡Tu! Ten – dejé dinero en la mesa, frente a la cantinera, que ya se preparaba para cerrar ¿tan tarde ya era? – espero que con eso sea suficiente para ambos consumos.

Y me retiré, llevando a la mocosa tonta y su bolso conmigo… supongo que debería llevarla a su casa, no creo que se vea muy bien llegar con ella cargada e inconsciente a un motel de mala muerte como los que acostumbro. Hasta el dependiente más pervertido llamaría a la policía al ver a un tipo con mi apariencia, entrar a una habitación con una aparente menor en esas condiciones.

* * *

El trayecto no fue muy largo, Florencia no es precisamente un lugar muy lejano y, para mi fortuna, su dirección estaba en una identificación, en su bolso. Raro, ni siquiera sé dónde carajo vive el representante de Italia del Norte y voy a conocer la casa de su representación secundaria.

La calle es colorida, llena de flores y cosas idiotas como esa. A punto de amanecer, la bruma les da un aspecto fantasmagórico a las fachadas antiguas. Debo verme como un perfecto tarado cargando a esta mocosa y buscando número por número. Pronto doy con el adecuado y entro al jardín.

Una casa grande, con patios y esa clase de detalles idiotas que tanto les gustan a las chicas, especialmente las que tienen gustos cursis y frívolos. Tuve que forzar su puerta a patadas para poder entrar… y luego me acordé de que traía el bolso de la mocosa, y por lo tanto sus llaves. ¡Bah! La traje cargando, no creo que le moleste. Además hubiera sido fastidioso intentar buscar esas condenadas llaves con las manos ocupadas en cargarla y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello como están y que no me dejan moverme.

Finalmente ingreso y me espera más de esa basura victoriana y de lujo. Un montón de adornos femeninos y fastidiosamente esponjosos me empalagan al punto de desear soltar a la mocosa en el acto y dejarla tirada en el piso alfombrado, pero soy un caballero.

Subo las escaleras, a donde imagino está su habitación y al llegar al pasillo superior doy con ella fácilmente. Al fondo, luego de un montón de puertas de algún material costoso, hay una puerta llena de cosas de chica colgadas. Esa tiene que ser, las otras no están tan detalladamente atiborradas de tonterías con corazones y gatitos.

De nuevo fuerzo la puerta y al abrirse me deja ver una habitación inesperadamente normal. Por lo menos aquí es un lugar tranquilo, no como imaginé, lleno de adornos rosados y algodones de azúcar flotando en el aire. Una fragancia a lirio y violetas inunda mi nariz y me dirijo a poner a la mocosa en su cama, para ya olvidarme de esto de una vez por todas y largarme.

Pero para mi sorpresa, la mocosita no me quiere soltar. Al contrario, se ajusta más a mi cuello y se acurruca en mi pecho como si de un calamar se tratara… ¿qué diablos le pasa? Traté de alejarla de mí y cuanto más intentaba, más se aferraba la muy… ¡argh!

Finalmente, decidí sentarme en la cama con ella acostada en mis piernas y poco a poco, me fui acomodando y resbalando en ese suave revoltijo de edredones y almohadas hasta quedar dormido, con ella prácticamente encima de mí. No me gustaba nada cómo se veía eso, pero a decir verdad ya no podía más, había bebido demasiado y estaba agotado y harto de todo. Supongo que si le traje hasta aquí, no le molestará si me hago un espacio en su enorme cama para echarme a dormir un rato y luego largarme.

Y simplemente me dejo ir…

* * *

-¡SUÉLTALA MALDITO INGLÉS INFELIZ! – una voz terriblemente chillona y desagradable me despertó del sueño en el que me encontraba, ¿dónde demonios amanecí el día de hoy que me recibe una loca como esa? – si no sueltas a mi sorella ahora mismo ¡TE CASTRO CHE PALLÉ!

¿Qué demonios? Eso es italiano, conozco bien las groserías en ese idioma, pero ¿dónde estoy? Mientras mi vista se acostumbra a la luz que entra por los amplios ventanales y hago un ensayo de cómo mover mis dedos, trato también de recordar en dónde diablos estoy. Recuerdo un bar en la frontera entre Francia e Italia. Recuerdo igual a una bar tender fastidiosa y entrometida a la que ignoré olímpicamente mientras me preguntaba por qué había ido a beber allí, con una familiaridad que era por demás exasperante.

Y luego…

Y luego…

La mocosa, el whisky, el asqueroso tipo pestilente, los corazones y gatitos y el olor a lirio y violetas… el peso sobre mí y el movimiento de una mocosa fastidiosa a la que vine a traer a su casa…

Y una mierda…

-¡SUÉLTALA O TE MATO STÚPIDO INFELIZ! – abrí mis ojos desorbitados y de golpe me senté en la cama con todo y el cuerpo de la mocosa colgando de mi cuello y apenas removiéndose, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a tener esa desagradable voz al oído chillando histéricamente mientras duerme a pierna suelta.

-Mira niñita, cálmate y déjame explicarte, yo no…

-Le vas a explicar a la madre que te parió infeliz ¡SUELTA A MI SORELLA!

-¡Ya cállate imbécil! Me desesperas… maldito dolor de cabeza tsk… - me llevé una mano a la sien, esa chillona voz no era buena para mi resaca - ¿qué no ves que no soy yo quien la tiene capturada? ¡Tu mocosa hermana es quien me tiene aferrado tonta!

-N-no me llames tonta ¡maldizione! No lo soy… ¡y a mí no me engañas! ¡FORZASTE LA PUERTA DE ENTRADA, MALDITO PUEBLERINO DE MIERDA!

Su actitud impertinente me estaba hartando – mira niña ¡yo no entré por la fuerza! ¿O hubieras preferido encontrar a tu hermana torpe tirada en la entrada? ¿Uh? – y miré a la lapa en mi regazo – y tú ¡ya despierta y suéltame de una maldita vez mocosa idiota!

-Ve… ¿ve? – la lapa tonta me miró como si fuera cotidiano despertar con un tipo con resaca a su lado y luego miró a su escandalosa hermana – ¿ve? – y sonrió como toda una idiota… - ¡ve! ¡Sorella! ¿Viniste a verme? ¡Pero deberías estar en casa descansando! Ve… - y como si nada continuó sentada encima de mí.

-¡Estaba preocupada maldizione! - la fastidiosa desvió la mirada y se sonrojó patéticamente – n-no es como si hubiera muerto de preocupación pero ¡nadie sabía nada de ti desde que saliste de mi casa corriendo como una tonta! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Obviamente vine a ver si estabas bien, pero pasan de las doce y te encuentro con este inglés de mierda en tu cama ¿QUÉ CARAJO?

-¿Ve? – y de nuevo mirándome ¿cuándo mierda pensaba soltarme? – ¡buenos días Scott! ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza? ¡Yo también! ¡Y además tengo mucha sed y me siento rara! ¿Será por el whisky? Ve…

Miré su sonrisa, y luego recordé la forma triste en la que sonrió mientras me contaba la discusión que había tenido con su hermana y la expresión de profunda tristeza que puso cuando me habló de las naciones secundarias y fue cuando me di cuenta… ella también sonríe cuando tiene ganas de llorar, y sin embargo sus ojos no pueden mentir. Idiota mocosa y su ingenuidad transparente.

-Si, es por el whisky, se llama resaca, y si no te importa, me gustaría dejar de ser el mueble en el que estás sentada y largarme ¿te importaría quitarte de encima mocosa?

-Ve… ¡no soy mocosa! – insistió con esa expresión tonta de falsa molestia y se puso de pie

-¿CÓMO QUE RESACA? Maldito infeliz ¿EMBIAGASTE A MI SORELLA PARA ACOSTARTE CON ELLA? No me mientas maldito ¡LA MAFIA NAPOLITANA SE ENCARGARÁ DE TI BASTARDO INGLÉS!

Ya era suficiente de eso…

-Mira niña… en primer lugar… - me puse de pie me acerqué a ella lentamente. Si, algo de esa cara de malvado estaría bien en este momento – NO SOY UN MALDITO INGLÉS, SOY ESCOCÉS, ¡ODIO A LOS INGLESES! ¡QUE SE TE META EN ESA CABEZA DE CHOLITO QUE TIENES! En segundo lugar, ¡no me acosté con tu idiota hermana! ¡Ni siquiera somos conocidos! Me la encontré en el bar lloriqueando porque TÚ te peleaste con ella y en terce…

-¡No estaba lloriqueando! – protestó la mocosa, interrumpiendo mi amenaza.

-¡Cállate mocosa idiota! – le grité

-No CÁLLATE TÚ ESCOCÉS INFELIZ – contestó su escandalosa hermana

-¡No! Cállense los dos… ve… - y cuando la volteamos a ver los dos furiosos, ella comenzó a temblar aterrada – ¡v-ve! S-si quieren, claro… p-per favore… ve… ve… ve…

La tal Chiara se aproximó entonces a su hermana idiota - Alice, ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando? ¿Cómo fue que te acercaste a este tipo? ¿No ves que es Escocia? ¡Es el tipo más maldito que he visto en mi vida!

-Ve… no es malo ¡no digas esas cosas feas sorella!

-¡Es un maldito loco! ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Envió ataúdes al hospital cuando nació la hija de Francia, ¡mandó un ataúd para el pervertido y uno más pequeño para su bebé! ¡Eso es presagio de muerte! Sólo un maldito loco como él podría hacer una cosa semejante ¡es MUY malo!

-¡Te equivocas! No es una mala pers…

-Ju, ju, ju… ¿ya terminaron de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? – llamé la atención de las dos para que me escucharan – si mocosa, tal y como tu hermana lo dice soy muy malo ¡tienes suerte de seguir viva! Y si no les molesta, me largo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar viendo a un par de mocosas idiotas peleando por estupideces.

Y con la misma, salí de allí, a grandes zancadas. Si me apresuro, encontraré algún bar abierto en el lado feo de París.

-¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a ese tipo! Es un campesino loco que lo mismo puede mirarte que asesinarte ¡no lo voy a permitir! – la voz de la tipa chillona suena incluso en plena calle… es tan repulsivo.

Al doblar a la esquina, saco un cigarro de mi bolsillo y lo pongo en mi boca, cuando siento un jalón en el borde de mi camisa.

-Ve…

Volteo a verla y saco mi encendedor, haciendo como si no estuviera allí - ¿y tu hermana la escandalosa? – pregunté, inhalando y luego soplando el humo del cigarro a su cara, con mi peor cara de malo.

-M-mi sorella no puede caminar muy rápido, ella aún está recién operada… p-pero yo quería…

-Mira mocosa, te traje a tu casa y ya ¿entiendes? No pasó absolutamente nada ni te falté al respeto y si lo que vas a hacer es preguntarme si hice lo de los ataúdes, ¡sí! Lo hice, y me sentí satisfecho de ello. Y ahora, con tu permiso, me largo, no tengo tiempo para gastar con mocosas como tú.

Y me di la vuelta, para irme a cualquier otro lado, lejos de ella. Era lo mejor, no le conviene que la vean con alguien como yo…

-Tenías razón – la escuché susurrar. Sus palabras me hicieron detenerme, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando esa mocosa?

-¿Qué? – volteé a verla y ella se acercó lentamente

-El whisky sabe delicioso, ¡un licor reposado y con cuerpo! ¿Verdad? – sonríe como una idiota colegiala que sabe que ha dicho la respuesta correcta. No puedo evitar reírme con su declaración ¡de todas las cosas que imaginé que diría esa ni siquiera figuraba!

De pronto la risa comenzó a tornarse en tos, el estúpido humo que aún estaba en mi sistema me arruinó la fiesta y de un momento a otro, el cigarro en mi mano ya no estaba allí, sino en el suelo, a donde fue a parar luego de que esa mocosa igualada me lo quitara.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Cof! ¿por qué hiciste eso mocosa tarada?

-Porque los vicios son malos, y te puede dar cáncer ve… - sonrisita idiota… idiotamente hilarante.

-Soy una nación mocosa y no te metas en lo que no te importa, haré lo que me plazca ¿oíste?, no te creas que porque te cargué ya puedes hablarme como te venga en gana…

-Grazie por traerme a mi casa, y por escucharme y por… por todo ¡la próxima vez beberemos vino! ¡Y te escucharé todo lo que quieras! Además sé por qué hiciste eso de los ataúdes – guiño uno de sus ojos color de miel – así que no te preocupes ¡tu secreto está a salvo conmigo! Ve…

No pude evitarlo, entonces ¿si lo escuchó? Mis mejillas se sienten vergonzosamente calientes y prefiero darle la espalda. No quiero que me vea así, ni muerto.

-N-no sé de qué demonios hablas mocosa, y no habrá próxima vez, no seas idiota – comencé a caminar de nuevo – ve con tu hermana, ha de estar hecha una furia.

-Lo haré ¡ciao, ciao! – me gritó mientras me iba.

No miré atrás, supongo que me hizo caso y fue a buscar a su hermana la cascarrabias. Mocosa tonta… ¿cómo diablos fui a conocer a semejante chiquilla?

-Lirio y violetas ¿eh? – sonreí y seguí mi camino, quizá mis pasos me lleven a ese tonto lugar… donde todo empezó.

* * *

_N/A: Hello! Ahora la versión de Escocia, a cargo de Hero, ¡esperamos que haya sido de su agrado!_

_Si tienen algún comentario o una pregunta pueden enviar mp o mejor aún ¿por qué no nos dejan algunos reviews? Un segundito de su tiempo para estas pobres escritoras – ojitos de gato con botas._

_Sobre si continuará o no, ¿quién sabe? Quizá si hay suficientes peticiones lo sigamos o, mejor aún, nos animemos a subir la historia completa donde hay más países y más argumentos. ¿De dónde salió la hijita de Francis? ¿Qué pasó con los ataúdes? ¿Por qué Lovino tuvo dos bebés y con quién? ¿Cuál es la historia de las naciones secundarias? Esta y otras preguntas más, se contestarán en su momento, si nos animamos a seguir._

_¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
